


Forever

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Forced Oral Sex, Hell, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Non Consensual, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell <i>means</i> eternal torment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

It’s hot and wet and it never dries because there’s always more of it. _Always more_.

Like a blanket it covers you from head to toe, pooling across the floor.

You can’t breathe and you’re choking, drowning but you can’t die and it never ends. _Never ends_.

You’re bound, wrists tight behind your back, ankles manacled to the floor, on your knees forever. _Forever_.

A hand tangles in your hair, pulls you further onto the length of flesh eternally suffocating you.

The soul above shrieks, fresh blood cascades down and Alastair spews dark fluid, scorching your throat, annihilating your soul.


End file.
